one_night_at_flumptysfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Maxewell124/Flumpty jam lyrics
Link: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jOgwaJLOIu8&feature=youtu.be Lyrics: Look over there it's the egg man! Can he scare? Yes he can with his cartoon gang! It's a game they made for you So when the timer starts let your dreams come true! Watch as the monsters come to life before your very eyes Can't help but wonder as your fate soon plunders Birthday Block comes around and stops YOUR HEART But the innocence is real (oh so many feels!) And your mind smells tasty that's the deal (make sure that owl is sealed) They broke the lives of childhood dreams (says Winnie the bear just stare if you dare) Have you got the patience or will the clown become your COMPETITION!? Jump out loud for Flumpty's jam Spick and spam and goes well with ham Kick start your charger screams beg louder Scramble the hours and we will land Restart your software take good care As piglet's body sits and stares Let the body trace no soul inside Consume the funk and let it ride THIS IS the Flumpty jam Yes this is the Flumpty jam! (pause) NOW THE GAME BEGINS WITH A BANG! You've been here for the longest time As you fear for your life with a sharpened knife! The night watch is yours They rip your face off to the core THE REDMAN (mistake! It's eyesaur) BEGINS HIS AWAKENING! THE MONSTER OF THOUSAND FACES Screaches pain from the past known faces Belief in patience will preveal (we live to tell the tale) As they hide throughout the spooky trail (they're yet to be unveiled) Hallucinating golden freaks! (don't stare too long just keep it strong) Have you got the power or will you fall down from the COMPLICATIONS!? Jump out loud for Flumpty's jam Spick and spam and goes well with ham Kick start your charger screams beg louder Scramble the hours and we will land Restart your software take good care As piglet's body sits and stares Let the body trace no soul inside Consume the funk and let it ride THIS IS the Flumpty jam Yes this is the Flumpty jam! The clock begins to cry Now your fate is sure to die So begin THE FLUMPTY JAM! Welcome to Flumpty's Keep those lights off When they're all turned off then you're safe If the lights are on They'll come find you and wrip you a brand new face ARE YOU READY?! CAN YOU FEEL IT?! WATCH OUT FOR THE CORRIDOR YOU PANIC MORE AND MORE! ARE YOU STEADY?! CAN YOU SEE IT?! KEEP FOCUSED OTHERWISE THEY'LL WIPE YOUR FACE ON THE FLOOR (no pause) Welcome to Flumpty's Keep those lights off When they're all turned off then you're safe If the lights are on They'll come find you and rip you a brand new face! FLUMPTY'S COMING AFTER YOU! Jump out loud for Flumpty's jam Spick and spam and goes well with ham Kick start your charger screams beg louder Scramble the hours and we will land Restart your software take good care As piglet's body sits and stares Let the body trace no soul inside Consume the funk and let it ride THIS IS the Flumpty jam Yes this is the Flumpty jam! The clock begins to cry Now your fate is sure to die So begin THE FLUMPTY JAM! (immediately after) Welcome to Flumpty's Keep those lights off When they're all turned off then you're SAFE! If their lights are on They'll come find you AND WRIP YOU A BRAND NEW face! (end) Category:Blog posts